<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锡箔】风，雪，风雪 by herbyear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663298">【锡箔】风，雪，风雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear'>herbyear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 表圈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>照人胆似秦时月，送我情如岭上云。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锡箔】风，雪，风雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>2002年夏天，下了班的谢远收拾完屋里的东西往门外走，福建的夏天潮湿的有些过分了，无论呆了多久，他依然无法适应这里的气候。今天没有加班，灰蒙蒙的天幕西有一些霞光透过云层照进来，忽隐忽现地让他的影子在脚底下捉迷藏。出门的时候一阵闷热扑面而来，他的鼻子停止了几秒钟才开始正常工作，那几秒钟里世界在他的眼睛里是静止的。</p><p>他记得小的时候长辈说过，成年人的世界里距离的估量是准确的，就连速度也是。小孩子眼里的一切东西都要慢一些，他以为是露天电影里杨子荣智取威虎山打斗的那个速度，杨子荣眼睛瞪过来的时候他听见电影里叫道：“你的脸为什么红了？”</p><p>“精神焕发。”已经成年的谢远一个人默默出声，用只能自己听见的声音。</p><p>他要去浙江了，早上他隐约听见了风声，一时他有些疑惑，这到底是升职还是平调，每个人的动作都比平时慢了好多，每个人的眼神都在他身上，戳的他深蓝色的西装要出一个洞。福建粗粗算来他呆了快二十年，比他在北京，在陕西的时间都长，人家说一方水土养一方人，他有的时候搞不太清楚，别人问他祖籍哪里他说陕西，住北京，工作四处调——当然最长还是在福建。</p><p>沿海总是容易接触到外籍商人，他学会了打理自己头发，领带的样式也精挑细选，后来他在青奥会上的领带还成了新闻，一只一只的小海豚拱起圆圆的身子成跃出海面的姿势，可爱的不能形容。不过那都是后来的事情了，罗马不是一天修成的，一个人的精致是装不长久的，像谢远这样的二十年已超出常人的能力范围，像余修德说的那样：“他这个人是一个高尚的人，一个纯粹的人，一个脱离了低级趣味的人。”</p><p>他问你为什么在背诵文章，余修德想了想说：，“大概没有什么能形容你了。”然后想了想又说：“你是一个厉害的人。”</p><p> </p><p>这个世上有许多人说，自己想成为大科学家，成为一个成功的商人，小学的时候梦想大多数都是要成为一个天文学家或者一个足球运动员，很少有人这么说自己：“我要成为一个厉害的人。”</p><p>傅春生在一个普通的夜晚问他要做什么样的人，他那时候才十岁出头，咬着笔杆想了很久很久也没有想到结果，傅春生叹口气，遂想伸手过来，谢远知道这是要戳他脑门，他怕疼，机灵地躲开了，傅春生却好像没想到一般愣了，过了片刻尴尬地笑了几声，最后叹了口气说：“你呀，好好想想吧。”</p><p>你呀，好好想想吧。</p><p>他伸出手想摘星星却被现实打个措手不及，傅春生睁着红血丝的眼睛还在他眼前晃。那是凌晨的大通铺上，烛影摇曳，傅春生顶着一身寒露进门问他：“我们是不是没有未来了？”</p><p>语气是那样的无措，与从前甚至跟白天谢远看到的傅春生完全不一样，有人问他你承认你父亲的种种恶劣行径吗？傅春生梗着脖子说，不认。这个词谢远也说过，他害怕极了，颤抖着说出来，就像前一天晚上傅春生跟他说的那样：“你要说不认，怎么样都要说不认，听到了吗？”</p><p>谢远看见对面自己的父亲，慈祥的面容被皱纹爬满，灰白的头发掉的多了，看他的眼睛都浑浊不堪，紧闭的嘴唇因为缺水呈现出西北干旱土地的模样。谢远已经很久没见过自己的父亲了，最后他想去看自己的父亲时候已经在许多年后了，谢仲文睁着眼睛看他抽烟，神志不太清楚，伸手支支吾吾什么话也说不出来。</p><p> </p><p>傅春生，你说你想做厉害的大政治家，像你的父亲那样。</p><p>像你的父亲那样，被人辱骂，被自己的儿子打断肋骨吗？</p><p> </p><p>禁闭室在中午饭时间给他们放样板戏，那个节奏傅春生已经烦了，他端着饭碗低头吃饭完全不看，谢远好像看多少遍也不会腻，他目不转睛地抬头看前面的黑白屏幕，《沙家浜》已经放了五遍，傅春生已经能哼出几句了，类似于“适才听的司令讲，阿庆嫂真是不寻常”这样的话，他扭头看谢远的侧脸，开玩笑说：“要不你去演吧，做个演员。”</p><p> </p><p>谢远难得红了脸，转头过来说：“别胡说……我又不好看。”</p><p> </p><p>“哟哟哟，你的脸怎么红啦？”</p><p> </p><p>谢远结巴地不知道怎么回答，启用《智取威虎山》的话说：“精神焕发！”周围吃饭的人有人看他们，傅春生没敢再接话，低下头继续刨饭。</p><p>之后别人再问他的脸为什么红了，他都会调笑一声：“精神焕发。”</p><p>懂的人自然懂，不懂的人也不用费尽心力去解释，总之谢远的演员梦从开始就没有起来过，后来他迫不得已去了陕西才知道什么叫做政治，也迫不得已走上了政治的道路。谢远让他好好想想，他还没有来得及细想就被时代的洪流冲到了政治的河床上搁浅。</p><p>如果不走政治这条路会不会一切都好很多？</p><p>他后来这么想。</p><p> </p><p>他要去浙江了，那里跟谁搭班子，情况如何他都不知道，但是正像他当初闷头往前冲的劲一样，他依然做好了准备。</p><p>“天黑黑，欲落雨”</p><p>谢远听见不知道哪里在放歌，一个女声一遍又一遍地重复“天黑黑”，陌生的语言里说了什么不要紧，这诉说的感觉让他觉得放松。</p><p>“你呀，好好想想吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我就成为厉害的政治家吧”谢远心里想</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>大连风大，尤其2002年。气象学家不止一次向傅春生保证过热带洋流不经过大连，但是傅春生不止一次怀疑有飓风过境。他打理好的头发在风中数次被吹的乱糟糟的，精心搭配的领带都没人注意到，他有些沮丧，对是否应该穿的正式一些产生了质疑。</p><p>他从窗户里伸出手发现没下雨，对旁边的秘书小声地抱怨了一句：“以后这么大风就开个小缝就行了知道了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>从小的时候他就，机灵，脾气也怪，北京每年沙尘暴的时候他也依然出门闹腾，然后不止一次地发誓今后再也不这样了，他周围的长辈都用一种欣慰的表情看着他说将来一定有出息。他在这种自我感觉良好之中长到了十几岁，成年人觉得他终究还是小孩子，以至于他挡在谢远面前的时候那些人拿惊愕的眼神看着他。</p><p>少见多怪，他心里默默念叨。</p><p> </p><p>秘书在他身后答应的声音他完全忽略过去了，他专心地拨弄着头上的碎发，听到后面秘书说的话中间夹了谢远的名字，他这才叫停，让他重复一遍。</p><p> </p><p>秘书把谢远要去浙江的事情说了一遍，发现傅春生已经陷入了思考，于是识相地停止说话。</p><p> </p><p>谢远的仕途步步高升，但他傅春生也不差。</p><p>他的背部突然被风吹的冷了一下，伸手出去关掉了那仅有的小缝。</p><p> </p><p>他突然想起来在禁闭室，谢远看着自己的眼睛一字一顿地说要成为厉害的人。那是他挥挥手说别开玩笑了，这算哪门子梦想。不够具体地梦想在他这里就是废话，何况那个时候他已经疲惫至极只想睡觉。于是当作了玩笑听。</p><p>谢远从不开玩笑，这句话原来是真的。</p><p> </p><p>如果谢远不走这条路，他们的关系是不是就不是现在的样子？</p><p>这么说来，都怪谢远。傅春生这样想。</p><p> </p><p>少见多怪</p><p>“那就成为一个厉害的政治家吧。”傅春生默默地想</p><p>“政治家和政客可不一样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>2002年的雪比平时都大了很多，傅春生在大连看到了那场全中国都惊叹的大雪，在雪灾的重重报导中，他看到了浙江新闻里的谢远，胖了许多，头发也乱糟糟的，随便穿了件衣服就出门了。</p><p>傅春生在寒风中关上窗户，屋里的暖气包裹住他不安的神经。背后发凉的感觉却遮盖不住。像是某种冷血动物爬过他的脊梁，冰的他皮肤上都起了鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>傅春生突然发现，谢远这个人，他再也管不到了。或者这么说，他已经不能再做谢远口中如大哥一般的人了。</p><p> </p><p>“你的脸怎么黄了？“他听见一起吃饭的人问他”看起来气色不好似的。“</p><p>他酒过三巡，想起听过无数遍的《智取威虎山》里杨子荣的回答。</p><p> </p><p>“防冷涂的蜡！“</p><p> </p><p>“天太冷了吧。“他这么回答对方</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“你怎么评价对方？“</p><p>“不是逢人苦誉君，亦狂亦侠亦温文。“</p><p>“照人胆似秦时月，送我情如岭上云。“</p><p> -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>